


Master

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fucked Up, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Anakin Skywalker cannot bear to call Obi Wan Kenobi master
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Watto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Master

Anakin could not bring himself to call Obi Wan Kenobi master.

Every other Padawan called their master's master without any hesitation, and Anakin knew he was weak for his inability to say the dreaded word. It was stupid of him. Pathetic and weak. It was just a word, just one word, it should not affect him like this.

And yet he could not bring himself to utter the word.

Obi Wan never insisted on it, and for that, Anakin was extremely grateful. Perhaps Obi Wan guessed it had something to do with his past, perhaps he could sense why Anakin was so unwilling. Which would be odd, considering Anakin wasn't really sure himself.

Many things people did caused Anakin to have flashbacks, and subsequent panic attacks.

People touching him, in any way, unless Anakin was the one to initiate the touch. That was the worst. Being touched meant pain, and a great deal of it. No one would touch a slave except for their own pleasure, or to punish the slave for disobedience. Only Shmi had ever touched Anakin with care and compassion, and even then she would always be careful of suprising him.

Every time Anakin went to call Obi Wan master, the word caught in his throat. A mixture of shame and resentment and fear welled up, and around them memories surrounded, memories of Anakin forgetting proper titles and being beaten, memories of Anakin being forced to call the man who owned him master, memories of being nothing more than property, of living his childhood in constant fear of slipping up.

The last time Anakin had forgotten to call Watto master he had been eight. He had dozed off and Watto had woken him up by slapping him across the face. Anakin had been half asleep, and still locked in the grasp of the world of dream. The last time he forgot to call Watto master, had been the first time Watto had raped him.

Anakin had known it would happen, no slave lives their lives untouched by their masters, and in any case, although Shmi had tried to protect him, she had not refrained from revealing to him the truth in a desperate attempt to prepare him for it.

And yet still it had horrified Anakin like nothing else.

After that moment, Anakin had never forgotten to call Watto master. His attempts to please him had doubled, his desperation to avoid punishment tripled. No longer was Anakin a child, he was an adult, doing everything he could to avoid pain.

That day, something in Anakin had broken.

In Anakin's mind, he knew if he called Obi Wan Kenobi Master he would blur with Watto in his imagination, they would become the same person, and Anakin would find his trust and love for the older Jedi fading. Anakin associated the word master with pain, and that was why he could never bring himself to call Obi Wan master.

After all, Obi Wan had never hurt him. Never beaten him, or whipped him, or starved him, or raped him. Obi Wan was not deserving of the title master, because master meant monster.

And if Anakin was sure of one thing, it was that Obi Wan was not a monster.


End file.
